jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bai Tza
Bai Tza is the Demon Sorceress of Water who hailed from a family consisting of herself as well as seven siblings and later on her nephew Drago. Appearance Bai Tza resembles a blue-skinned mermaid with a serpentine tail, fins located around her body, webbed-hands and has tentacles for hair, resembling the Greek Gorgons. She is larger than humans, yet is smaller than most of her siblings (with the exception of Hsi Wu). Personality Bai Tza is seen as the most cunning of the seven siblings, next to Shendu; even with the aid of Valmont, the Chans were unable to banish her the first time they met her. Bai Tza also appeared to hold more loyalty to her siblings than the others. She refused to free Shendu when he opened her portal because all her previous siblings were still imprisoned, whereas Xiao Fung only agreed to help Shendu to free himself of the burden of opening the other portals. History Background In the past, she was the ruler of the empire of Atlantis. She was banished by the Immortal Cao Guojiu. Bai Tza's portal is located within the Colosseum in Rome, Italy. Season 2 Bai Tza was the last of the Demon Sorcerers to be unleashed and as such, Shendu asked her to free him from Valmont's body, as he had fulfilled his side of the bargain. Bai Tza, however, coldly refused to do so, as the previous six demons ended up trapped in the netherworld again shortly after their release. Not wanting to share the fate of her brethren, she immediately avoided confrontation with the Chans and used her powers to slip past their attempts. Bai Tza returned to her domain, the lost city of Atlantis, but was disappointed to discover it in ruins. She then resolved to rebuild her undersea empire by casting a spell that would flood the subway systems of San Francisco and sink the city. Bai Tza managed to initiate the ritual before fleeing again when Uncle canceled it. She made another attempt to rebuild her empire when she summoned a giant tsunami to sink a palace on a cliff overlooking the sea in an unknown country. Uncle finally banished her as she stood atop the tsunami, inadvertently taking Jade with her. Following her return to the demon netherworld, Bai Tza started a meeting with her siblings to coerce Shendu into finding a way to release them after all their portals were permanently closed. Shendu deceitfully promised to let them all use his portal. It soon became obvious that only one demon would be able to pass through the last portal and Bai shoved her brother Tchang Zu away to get to it before Po Kong squashed her into a puddle. She was one of the final four Demons to challenge the J-Team, and overcame Viper, but ended up banished and defeated. Season 5 Her demon Chi was contained in a gourd used as a prize on a game show. Despite the Chans' competition, Drago got to it, and absorbed the Chi. However, he lost it shortly thereafter. It was later reabsorbed by Drago during the final confrontation along with the rest of the Demon Chi, growing a couple facial tentacles on his chin and a fin on the tip of his tail as a result of her chi. Powers and Abilities As the Demon sorceress of water, Bai Tza has complete control over liquid and can manipulate it with her thoughts. She can blast it from her hands in the form of powerful blasts or orbs of water and she can become water herself. Bai Tza can create gigantic tidal waves, whirlpools and she is able to cast a spell that can summon enough water to flood a large city. Bai Tza has the power to dissolve into drops of water, and will burst into a splash of water whenever hit with enough force before quickly reconstituting herself in seconds. This is shown when she turned her body into water and changed her direction and after Viper blasted her with the Dragon Talisman, she formed back into her demon form. Jackie used Bai Tza's body to cancel Shendu's fire breath, by throwing her into the blast which caused her to put out of the fire and dissolve into steam. This power also provides her with some metamorphic abilities as she could reposition her face to the back of her head, form a hammer from her hand, create a hole in her stomach to dodge a punch, and transform herself into a large waterspout. Bai Tza can breathe underwater, swim and slither fast enough to outpace a motorcyle. She can also fly in the low-gravity demon world in a similar manner to how she swims in water. Her prehensile head tentacles can pick up and attack enemies, even if she isn't looking at them. Drago, when he possessed her Demon Chi, was able to transform into a large wave with his face merged with wave and in this form, he tried to devour Jackie. Appearances Season 2 *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''The New Atlantis'' *''The Eighth Door'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 5 *''It's All in the Game'' Quotes * "While we withered in this bone-dry pit." The Stronger Evil * "At last, liberation! And now for some libation... ''(takes a look at the surrounding Colosseum and hisses) ''Which will require *moister* climes than this!" The New Atlantis * "You dare request your freedom?! ''('Shendu': Have I not earned it?! As promised, I have released *all* our brothers and sisters!)' How curious then, that six Demon Sorcerers remain trapped in the void! I should obliterate you on their behalf!" 'The New Atlantis * (traps Tohru's hand with her body's metamorphosic abilities) ''"I want to hold your hand." (forms a hammer from her hand and knocks Tohru with it) The New Atlantis * "Welcome to my world, Chan!" The New Atlantis '' * ''"You dare to betray me, Shendu?" The New Atlantis * "What in the Netherworld is wrong with you, Po Kong?" The Eighth Door * "Hsi Wu! Scratch your sister's back so we may get on with our meeting." The Eight Door * "You risk altering the very fabric of reality!" (objecting to Shendu's suggestion to use the Book of Ages)'' Demon World (Part 1)'' * "We were even almost beginning to like you, brother." Demon World (Part 2) Trivia *Bai Tza is the only demon sorcerer (not including Shendu) to not be banished back to the Demon World in the same episode she was released. *When the Demon Sorcerers cast their binding spell on Shendu, the beam of the spell emits from Bai Tza's head tentacles instead of her hands. *Her portal is the only one that's positioned horizontally. *Though Bai Tza is the Water Demon, her trigram (☱) means in bagua "lake" or "marsh". The trigram meaning "water" (☵) has been set to symbolize her brother, Tso Lan, the Moon Demon. es:Bai Tza Category:Characters Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Banished Category:Female Characters Category:Chinese Characters